


Can Afford This

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgetting something at the Mystery Shack leads to the Reader walking in on something they wouldn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Afford This

It’s late in the afternoon. The humid air is painted with gradients of yellow and orange as the sun slowly readies its course of setting. You’ve just finished a tour at the Mystery Shack. While walking to the bus stop to find the hotel you booked for this vacation, you notice something. As you go for your coin pouch, you stop and pad down the pockets of your shorts, even going to check your backpack. Nothing. You swear under your breath as you head back to the shack, mentally retracing all the trinket stations you had looked at. Finally, you arrive to the empty shack and lo and behold, find it. You grab the pouch in triumph, but something catches you off guard. You slowly glance to the right. _Mr. Mystery’s office door_. It’s slightly open, and you _can hear things._

You’re no idiot, you know the sounds of moving fabric, the huffs and grunts, the hushed whispers of _filthy_ dirty talk. Your tour guide’s back faces you, him pinning another man against the wall and the two are grinding on each other. You feel yourself redden, as you remain there, mind _screaming_ for you to **_get out,_** because hey, it’s a private activity, and not something someone should be getting worked up over. As luck would have it, they both turn towards the door to see you just standing there, deer in the headlights. The one against the wall is embarrassed, shocked, and utterly lost for words. While Mr. Mystery freezes, but quickly points and yells, “50 bucks if ya wanna keep watching!”

There’s an awkward silence, brain not fully realizing what just happened, but more importantly not knowing _what to do._ Something just guides your arms to your wallet. A crisp 50 dollar bill is pulled out and placed on the counter by you.

More silence.

Eventually though, your tour guide clears his throat and looks to his partner. “Well Ford, here we go.”

The man below him looks so flustered, “Stan, you can’t be serious…” The other just shrugs trying to pick up where he left off.

Throughout the action, Ford whispers and complains about how awkward this all is, while Stan complains back about _“Hey she already paid up front.”_ to this, you clear your throat and step forward a bit. “So uhh, how much is it to join in...?” and Stan just stops lights up.

You don’t know how, but after a few minutes of discussion, _you strike a deal with the twins._

Money up front and on the desk, Stan leads you to the side of it, Ford just shocked and watching. He proceeds to sit you down, running his hands on your sides, kissing and nibbling your neck, “So this is what you want, doll?” he growls between each nip. You chuckle, running your hands through his hair, rubbing his broad shoulders, holding and kissing the side of his face affectionately. He leans into you, caressing your thighs and groping your ass. You can’t help but to chuckle at his hungry actions as he whisper sweet dirty nothings to you. You laugh again, eventually relaxing into his touch. _The man knows how to work someone up._

After a while of Stan’s growling, teasing and light humps, something dons on you. You peek up to see Ford standing there out of place. You signal Stan to slow to a stop and he looks up to you. “Ford,” he shuffles a bit in place. “I-“

“Sixer, c’mon! She _paid_ for this!” Stan cuts you off.

You motion him to stop. “Ford…” your voice is gentle.

“Uhh, yeah, sorry,” he steps forward a bit rubbing the back of his head worrisome. “I just, uhh…I’m not quite used to any of this.”

You guide Stan off of you and sit back up. “Listen, I can’t force you to do anything, and this isn’t something I do often either…” you reach forward, rubbing the back of his hands. It’s obvious he’s nervous and tense and _anxious._ “Like I said, I can’t force you to do anything, but may I ask you to let me try some stuff on you?” You look up at him sincerely. “If you’re not comfortable with anything I do, just let me know, I’ll stop, I promise I will. But may I ask you to let me try?” He thinks it over a bit but nods his head. You give him a smile, guiding his hands to your waist. “Thank you…”

Ford clearly doesn’t know what he should do, but that’s okay. You make sure that your movements are slow and in his line of sight, so he can see what you’re doing. You guide him to lean forward a bit more, hands combing through his soft gray hair. It’s different from Stan’s, there’s more of it, fluffier, a tad darker with peppering sides. He seems to enjoy your gentle strokes, closing his eyes with a pleased sigh. Ford leans closer into your touch and you can’t help but smile at how cute and tame he is. He was such a bundle of nerves a second ago, and now, just _lost in bliss._

You run your thumb across his jawline, against his cheekbone. Another pleased sigh. You start trailing kisses along his jaw, working from ear to ear, then to his cheeks, and then finally to his lips. You capture his in yours, easing into a nice rhythm. They start off as light brushes, him finally starting to kiss back, each contact growing longer than the last, desperate, _hungrier_. Ford’s finally into it. He starts moving his hands in time with his lips. Feeling you up, leading to him wrapping his arms around you, holding you flush against his chest. You can’t help but notice his little whines and whimpers he lets out with each brief break. You love it, adore it.

Instinctively, his hips start to move, rutting against you. You push his head away for some air, groaning at his course of action. He doesn’t mind, quickly changing tactics to sucking on your neck. A pleased sigh leaves you as you lay fully on the desk now, craning your neck more to allow him more access. You let him have his way, guiding you to a better position. You hold back a whine by biting your lip, hips seeming to move on their own, yours slowly grinding against his.

After a few minutes of utter pleasure, you turn your head to the side and glance at Stan. He’s awestrucked, staring at you two, mouth hung open. You can tell his gaze is full of want, need, lust, and a hint of jealousy. You smirk, pushing your hands against Ford. “Let’s give Stan a turn now…”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is when things get steamier~


End file.
